New Wings
by September Wolves
Summary: SLASH Aftermovie. Jake is helping the clan rebuild gradually but his growing attraction to Tsu'tey is most troubling. New danger arrive in the form of another invasion.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first time writing a fanfiction for this pairing. Please be nice and read it patiently. Leave a nice review please! =)  
**

**Note: Pairing is Jake X Tsu'tey (I personally believe Jake is stronger so he should top....)  
**

**SUM: SLASH Aftermovie. Jake is helping the clan rebuild gradually but his growing attraction to Tsu'tey is most troubling. New danger arrive in the form of another invasion.**

* * *

**One**

Jake tried his best to hold still as the fingers trailed over his left cheek. This time it was for a different ritual. Neytiri's soft fingers gently slid over his lips. He smiled and teasingly licked her finger, immediately grimacing at the bitter taste of the face paint. She threw her head back and laughed.

"You don't change at all, Jake." The words made him flush slightly in embarrassment.

"I'm not a child anymore." He hollered after her. She just laughed again as she descended from the trees. Jake felt frustrated that Neytiri was treating him like an over-grown child instead of a man after the RDA crisis. Their clan was rebuilding itself and Jake felt more at home in the new environment. But there was only one thing he still hadn't been able to sort out.

It was the awkward relationship with Tsu'tey.

Jake sighed as he followed Neytiri with ease, trying to remind himself not to rub his face. The drying paint on his left cheek itched terribly and he twitched as he turned to face the whole clan. They were all gathered around the new Hometree. The clearing was marked by a circle of vivid red paint. Jake ran his eyes over the group of young Na'vi standing at the edge of the circle. He tried to smile but his eyes fell on the other taller male standing in the center of the circle and froze.

Tsu'tey's long beaded locks were braided in with multicolored feathers and hung down his graceful shoulders, a red sash securing the impressive collection of daggers around his slender waist. Jake tore his eyes away with difficulty as he stumbled down the thick roots of the tree and walked over to the equally tall male.

"You're late, Jake Sully." The smooth voice was emotionless, matching his face. He knew exactly why Tsu'tey disliked him so much. It wasn't fair that he had been destined for Neytiri all his life and suddenly Jake dropped out of nowhere and changed everything. He even challenged his authority as their Leader. Jake tried to smile but found his face didn't want to cooperate. He felt the displeasure coming off in waves from the Na'vi in front of him and bowed his head.

"Tsu'tey!" the low hiss was accompanied with a warm nudge from behind and Neytiri gave both of them a dark look, her lips drawn in an attractive pout. Tsu'tey was the first to look away. He turned smoothly, hair flying behind him in a colorful blur. Jake watched as he took his spot across from him at the edge of the circle. He gestured to the group of awkward young Na'vi standing behind him.

"He who manages to successfully dislodge our weapons will become candidates for the next warriors. Tomorrow you will tame your own Ikran and we will welcome another man into our clan." He spoke slowly as he turned to the children behind him. They nodded their understanding and Tsu'tey gestured for the first boy to move forward.

"I will demonstrate, Jake Sully. Watch carefully." He spoke without even turning to face Jake.

Jake's eyes widened as Tsu'tey took his stance across from the child. They circled each other carefully and the younger Na'vi lashed out just as their leader took a graceful step back. If Neytiri fought like a fierce hawk then Tsu'tey would be more of a jaguar. Jake's eyes slid over the slender muscles under his skin as the other male moved. He knew Tsu'tey wasn't trying his best when the child managed to send his dagger flying. The crowd roared in approval and Tsu'tey smiled a genuine smile as he walked over to the bowl of gold paint and dipped his fingers into it before pressing it against the boy's cheek.

"Welcome, my warrior." He said simply and inclined his head to the younger Na'vi. The child returned the gesture. Excitement radiated off the child in waves as he turned and ran back to his place. Tsu'tey turned to Jake and gestured to the circle and the next child. He dragged his thoughts back to his body as he forced his feet to move. Jake tried to shake off the image of Tsu'tey's smile as he turned and faced the child in front of him.

"Don't be nervous, I will…OWW." One moment he was still standing at the edge of the circle and the next his dagger was plucked from his fingers by the graceful child as he aimed a hard kick at Jake's stomach. Narrow slanted eyes watched him as the child sat on his legs. Jake tried to smile but decided to stop trying when the child slammed the dagger next to his ear.

"Welcome, my um…warrior." Jake dipped his fingers into the gold stuff and dragged his fingers over the child's blue cheek. He inclined his head but the child only watched in a suspicious way before he turned and made his way back. He looked up just in time to see the child pass Tsu'tey. He shot a smug look over at the older male and Tsu'tey surprised him by nodding. Jake ignored the sharp throbbing in his torso and made his way back into the circle.

The day passed in a similar manner. Anyone who was paired off with Jake was able to pass with flying colors although not ass successful as the first child. Later at the break for lunch, he learned from Neytiri that the child was Tsu'tey's younger brother. She teased him relentlessly about it throughout the break and Jake felt as if he could practically roast a cow over his burning face.

That afternoon, after the last warriors were chosen, the two of they were supposed to fight each other as the event of the day. Both of them had washed their faces clean and changed another set of clothes. Children stared wide-eyed as the two of them took their spots opposite of each other and stood straight. Jake bowed his head at the other male and Tsu'tey only gave a small nod.

Then the other male lunged at him before Jake could react. He moved slower than Tsu'tey and a thin red line of blood appeared on his cheek. Jake grimaced in pain and quickly moved to put distance between them. He took several deep breaths before moving back into the battle. He who managed to cut the other three times would win. His eyes focused on Tsu'tey's face. His golden eyes were alive with excitement and there was a wild smirk on his full lips. He looked stunning.

Another sharp cut across his chest forced Jake out of his daydreams and he mentally slapped himself. Why the hell was he checking the other male out? It was time to get serious. Jake concentrated on Tsu'tey's movements as he swung around again. He lashed out just as he turned. The telltale hiss of pain told him he had hit his mark. The fight was slowly turning to even out when he found another small hole in Tsu'tey's defenses and scored a light cut across the other male's left cheek.

"Now we're even. Jake grinned at the scowling Na'vi and both slowly circled one another. Suddenly, Tsu'tey's hand went to his torso and he grimaced in pain. Jake froze as the Na'vi dropped his dagger and fell on one knee. He knew Tsu'tey had taken a few serious bullet wounds from last time and they could have still bothered him. Without thinking, he flung his own weapon away and rushed forward. Before Jake could comprehend what had happened, the other male was standing in front of him, his sharp dagger once again in his grip. The short slash against his arm broke the skin.

"Third mark. I win." Tsu'tey said simply. It took Jake a moment to understand what had happened but he fell onto his back and laughed when he realized Tsu'tey had been acting when he dropped the blade. He smiled up at the slightly surprised face.

"Heh, bet you learned that from Neytiri." He said with a grin. Neytiri's soft laugh sounded somewhere behind him. For a moment, Tsu'tey hesitated but then he slowly held out a hand to Jake. Jake froze as he looked up. Tsu'tey's eyes were stubbornly set on something behind him. Jake smiled and reached for the hand and gave a sharp tug.

There was a small gasp from the leader of the Omaticaya as he fell onto Jake's lap. The dagger was snatched from his fingers without much effort and Jake gently ran it across his chest. It wasn't hard enough to break the skin and he felt Tsu'tey shiver unconsciously in his lap.

"And I also learned something from my time back on Earth." He grinned up at the other male. Tsu'tey's eyes were slightly glazed as he drew back with a flinch and turned wordlessly to disappear into the forest. Jake frowned in a puzzled way and turned to see Neytiri with her mouth open.

"Go apologize to him." she rushed over and crouched next to Jake. "Our males are not supposed to be treated in that way."

Jake felt embarrassment wash over him as he rushed to find the other male. So much for trying to improve their relationship. He had somehow insulted the Na'vi leader again with his ignorance. How he wished Grace was still alive. She would know what to do in such a situation.

Jake stopped as he neared the Tree of Souls. Tsu'tey was leaning against the thick frame of the tree, his back to Jake. From behind, he appeared more slender than Jake. His shoulders were less broad and waist thinner. Jake took a deep breath to compose himself before he made his way over slowly.

His hand hesitated as he reached out, not sure if it would insult the other male more if he touched him. Jake's unanswered question was confirmed when his hand was suddenly batted away. The other male turned around with an angry hiss.

"What do _you _want, human?" his words stun Jake as he took a step back, his hand still on the tree.

The taller of the two shuffled his feet awkwardly and looked down. "How are you wounds?" Jake asked tentatively, trying to change the subject. Tsu'tey ignored his words as he suddenly took a step forward, his hands reaching to give Jake a hard shove.

"Please tell me because I don't understand. What is it that makes you so special? What does Neytiri like so much about you? Is it your ability to make stupid decisions?" Jake's back connected with the rough bark of the tree as Tsu'tey stepped even closer, his golden eyes burning with anger.

"I…" he tried to speak but a soft finger to his lips stopped him. The anger faded slowly, Tsu'tey's eyes dimmed as he looked down.

"…or is it your bravery and your determination to do something, even if it's impossible…" the words were barely whispered into the air and golden eyes looked up again, the soft finger tracing along Jake's face gently. "It's in your blood isn't it?"

Jake couldn't bring himself to move as Tsu'tey's palms gently held his face and the other male's face came closer. Jake's eyes widened as a pink tongue licked along the cut on his cheek. The moment Tsu'tey's tongue touched his skin, Jake felt as if his blood was suddenly on fire. The heat traveled straight to his groin and Jake gasped as the other male drew back. Tsu'tey's eyes widened as Jake suddenly grabbed his wrists and turned them around, pressing the Na'vi against the tree.

"Jake Sully! What are you…!" the words were cut off as Jake pressed forward and their lips connected roughly. The other male stiffened in shock and Jake took advantage by pressing his body flush against he thinner one. Tsu'tey gasped wordlessly and tried to struggle but Jake's tongue coaxed his mouth open and he suddenly felt weak.

Jake groaned in appreciation as Tsu'tey's hands tangled themselves in his thick braids and he deepened the kiss. Jake ignored his own protesting lungs and bit down gently on Tsu'tey's lower lip. A soft moan escaped from swollen lips as Jake rubbed his leg between the other male's thighs. Tsu'tey tasted so good.

A rustle from somewhere nearby pulled Tsu'tey from the lust-induced trance and he pushed Jake off roughly, legs giving as he crumpled. Jake reached to his hands and caught the other male without thinking and Tsu'tey shoved him off angrily. Jake's eyes took in the sight of Tsu'tey's swollen lips and flushed cheeks before the leader of the Omaticaya took a few stumbling steps back and fled, leaving Jake to wonder just what the hell had happened.

He tossed a rock at the rustling shrubs and groaned. Stupid deer.

* * *

**What do you think? this first chapter was kinda hard to write. Leave a review please!** =)


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Enjoy the second chapter! Due to testing reasons, I have to stop my frequent updating so you might not hear from me in a month. But of course, I'm not dead. =) Wish me luck on my final exams!  
**

**Enjoy! and leave a review if you appreciate my efforts, ppls! Love you all! XD  
**

**

* * *

**

**Two **

The bitter smell of mud and dirt filled Jake's mouth as the large mount bucked its rider off and trotted triumphantly around the fallen form, flicking mud onto Jake's skin. He sighed and smacked the horse without much energy. The sound of laughter and sarcastic hooting came from behind him and he tried a friendly wave to the leader of the group. Tsu'tey ignored his gesture and urged his mount to go faster, spraying water and grass tidbits all over Jake.

"Guess I'm not forgiven yet…" he sighed into empty air and gave his own mount a dark glower. "You're not making it any better…"

He made a wild grab for the horse but only successfully bounced his chin painfully against a rock solid rump. His mount rushed off into the trees with a triumphant prance. He was hopeless. The horse had the same pride as Tsu'tey and Jake was sure he wouldn't successfully mount the Omayticaya leader even if his life depended on it. Jake blushed at the thought and sighed. It was so confusing.

After the accidental kiss between them, he had been trying to catch Tsu'tey's attention but was unsuccessful. The Na'vi had dismissed it as a heat of the moment thing and threatened to make sure Jake wouldn't be able to produce any off springs if he got any closer to Tsu'tey's personal bubble. But Jake wasn't so sure about it being an accident. Sure he found all the Na'vi exotic in their bright blue skin and slim bodies but there was something in Tsu'tey that drew his attention.

It had happened when Tsu'tey had grudgingly accepted to listen to him and fight against the humans' invasion. Jake had felt something stir in his chest when Tsu'tey's fingers touched his chest for the briefest moment. The grudging acceptance that Jake was a powerful leader had the caveman inside his chest howling in pride. He liked the way Tsu'tey had put aside his pride for the moment.

A sharp rock bounced off Jake's shoulder and he winced as he turned. Neytiri's pretty face was alight with mischief as she sauntered over to him. Bright gold eyes studied Jake curiously and the taller male tried to smile. She touched his cheek briefly before whistling loudly.

"Go," Jake blinked when she shoved a bow and a bunch of arrows into his hands. "You should go along with Tsu'tey. Maybe hunting will lift your spirits." she smiled briefly and touched his cheek again. Jake tried to keep the guilty feeling away as he watched her go.

The wet puff of air against his ear followed by the slimy tongue of his mount told him that he had been forgiven. Jake smiled at the tall creature and lifted himself onto its back. He strapped the sturdy bow onto his back and urged the horse to go faster. The feeling of wind rushing past his face lifted his spirits like Neytiri had said. He let out a wild cry of excitement and rode faster.

It didn't take long for Jake to catch sight of the graceful figure. Tsu'tey had dismounted and was standing in a bright pool of sunlight. The others had spread off; each determined to catch their own prey. Jake dismounted slowly, his eyes never leaving the beautiful form of the Omayticaya leader. He stepped closer, keeping his body hidden behind the thick leaves of a nearby plant.

He felt content just to watch Tsu'tey from afar. It was like a curse, he couldn't get him out of his head. Tsu'tey's graceful form and soft lips occupied his dreams. Jake drooled.

_Whoosh. Thud._

Bright gold eyes widened in shock as the arrow embedded itself into the tree trunk just inches from Jake's left ear. The leaves ruffled and Jake stared up into the expressionless face of his beloved leader.

"Hi…" Jake croaked.

"…."

Tsu'tey pulled the arrow out of the tree viciously and stepped back without saying a word. He sped up when Jake scrambled up to follow him. They raced through the trees, jumped over fallen logs and wadded through cold creaks but Tsu'tey showed no signs of stopping. Jake clenched his teeth and tried to speed up. There was no way he was going to give up such a good chance to apologize

He didn't know how long they ran but Tsu'tey finally stopped in an unfamiliar part of the forest. The Na'vi turned with a look that couldn't have killed and bared his teeth at Jake. Jake collapse against a tree and wheezed loudly, his hands rising in surrender.

"Wait…let me…explain before you…kill me…" he clutched his speeding heart, gulping air into his lungs. Tsu'tey looked away, trying to stop his lips from twitching upward in a smile. Jake sighed and pushed himself off the tree.

"Tsu'tey, I'm sorry about…about last time…" he ventured a look at Tsu'tey. The Na'vi's shoulders were still tense. Jake glanced around nervously. His eyes skimmed over the leaves surrounding them absently as the awkward silence dragged on.

That was when he saw it.

The pistol was cleverly camouflaged as a slim flower but he saw the dart loaded inside. The sun glinted off the sharp tip. His eyes flickered toward its target and Jake moved before he heard the sharp click.

Tsu'tey was still trying to calm his pounding heart when Jake suddenly slammed into him. both Na'vi tumbled into the thicket and before Tsu'tey could do anything, Jake clamped a hand over his mouth. Jake winced as sharp teeth pierced his skin and Tsu'tey felt the bitter metallic tang of Jake's blood slide into his mouth. The warm fluid made him gag and he accidentally swallowed a mouthful.

"Look…" Jake's mouth was inches from Tsu'tey's ear as he panted the words. Tsu'tey fought off a shiver as he followed what Jake was pointing.

The small silver dart was embedded into the tree trunk above their head. Tsu'tey's eyes widened as he realized Jake had saved him. Then he also realized they were both sprawled on the forest floor with legs tangled together and Jake's knee dangerously close to Tsu'tey's privates. After running all the way here, Jake's skin was hot to the touch and Tsu'tey's face heated up without him realizing.

"Get off me…" he hissed in anger between Jake's fingers and the taller of the two grudgingly slid off the smaller Na'vi. Tsu'tey grabbed Jake's hand, careful not to touch the wounded one. He dragged the shocked Jake silently away from the spot. They wandered for a few minutes until Tsu'tey could hear the sound of water running.

"You're going to tease me and gut me by the river right? I knew I wouldn't be living a long life…I didn't even get to see my children…I didn't even get to make them…" Tsu'tey glared at the whinny Na'vi behind him and dragged Jake to sit next to him by the river. He slowly dipped the bleeding hand into the water and cleaned the wound.

"oh." Jake said finally.

Tsu'tey ignored him.

"What do you think that thing was?" Jake finally asked. The other Na'vi remained silent as he wrapped the wound and inspected the bandaged hand closely. Tsu'tey had memorized the spot. He would have to go back and inspect it when Jake wasn't with him.

"Perhaps another of your human friends coming to invade our home." Tsu'tey looked up piercingly and felt surprise well up in his chest when he saw the serious look on Jake's face.

"I know you find me disgusting and you'll probably never forgive me but even if there is another invasion, I will always stand by your side. This planet isn't suited for humans, nor are they allowed to destroy your home. No, our home."

Tsu'tey stared in amazement as Jake looked up, his eyes burning with determination. Warm fingers closed around the hand in Jake's lap and Tsu'tey looked down as the other Na'vi twined their fingers together.

"We'll protect the clan, together." His words made warmth rush to Tsu'tey's heart and he reached out with his other hand, letting the tips of his fingers touch fleetingly against Jake's cheek.

Their faces drew closer and closer. Tsu'tey knew what was going to happen but he couldn't stop it. Bright golden eyes fluttered shut slowly as Jake's lips met his own. His blood sang in excitement as his arms wrapped around Jake's neck and the taller Na'vi pushed him onto the ground and covered his body with his larger muscular one.

Jake was definitely an unhealthy addiction, Tsu'tey thought as Jake bit down on his shoulder.

* * *

They didn't notice the small button camera secured to the tree trunk. The small camera whirred as it took several photos.

Labs were set up in the small clearing. Large machines whirred in the distance. A line of electric fence surrounded the small clearing. Inside one of the labs, a computer suddenly bleeped. The man in front of the computer smirked as he pulled the mouthpiece to his lips.

"Reporting to Alpha, the target has been sighted."

* * *

**Review! and tell me how it is! and if you want another chapter. =)  
**


End file.
